


Behold!

by Tory_The_Kitteh



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drunk Dancing, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Humor, Inspired by Art, Poor Gladiolus Amicitia, Poor Ravus Nox Fleuret, Silly, looking after drunk friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tory_The_Kitteh/pseuds/Tory_The_Kitteh
Summary: Luna, comes home piss drunk at at three am: “Behold, my future husband!”Noctis, also drunk yet would've totally been a willing victim anyway: “Behold!”Ravus, giving the nostril flare of total rejection: “…Sister…”
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I drew a thing, then had a bunch of silly thoughts surrounding it. Actually writing has been a real struggle for a while now... so chapters are gonna be short a sweet in hopes of maybe getting the creative juices flowing? (I really wanna get started on some stuff for Lunoct week...)

Ravus Nox Fleuret was yanked rather rudely from his slumber by several loud crashes and thumping noises. He barely had time to get his slippers on when his beloved sister came bursting into the room, hauling a dark haired man behind her.

“Lunafreya, what—”

“Behold,” She cried, and in an impressive show of strength and dexterity, disproportionate to her size and stature, hoisted the stranger above her head, “My future husband!”

The man gave only a single startled yelp that ended in a fit of giggles, before flinging his limbs out to pose dramatically, “Behold!”

Ravus stared and tried to understand what was happening here. “Sister…” He began, not truly knowing where to start. He took in her flushed face, the way she swayed on the spot, somewhat dangerously considering she held a fully grown man above her head, and the way her eyes were a touch unfocused. “A-are you drunk!?”

The only response was another fit of giggles from the both of them before the pair predictably went toppling over, landing in a heap on the floor. The giggling evolved into full blown laughter at this point.

.....................

Meanwhile, in a bar across town:

“Okay Blondie, I think you’re done for the night.” Gladio grunts as he hauls Prompto off the table, effectively preventing the uncoordinated mess of drunken human from falling and cracking his head open.

The kid was so far gone he could only flail around feebly like a limp octopus and let out a long whining, “Nooooooo!”

“Come on; let’s go grab Iggy and Noct and head back to the hotel.” He said shoving the blonde under one arm as he made his way over to their booth where Ignis had remained in deep conversation with a woman about snails, or something. Ignis always came up with some of the weirdest topics once you got him drunk enough to start rambling. 

Prompto slapped pathetically at his arm a couple of times, “Hey Gladdy? Where’d Noct go?”

“He’s in the bathroom.” He answered with a frown, “Though he’s been in there a while now. I swear if he’s fallen asleep in the sink again…”

“Better ‘n’ fallin’ asleep wit’ his head ‘n the toilet bowl!” Prompto cackled.

Gladio snorted at the memory. Really, his Royal Brattiness was lucky that happened at home instead of out in a public bathroom...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravus and Gladio are about to have a bad night...

“Lunafreya, please, go to bed.” Ravus bade his dear, awfully drunk, sister and seized the dark haired scoundrel by the collar.

“Where’rerre…” Luna slurred, paused, blinked a few times, and tried again much more slowly, “Where’re you taking him?”

“I’m tossing this miscreant out.” Ravus growled, ignoring the boy’s yelp as he dragged him away.

“Nooo! Give him back!” Luna called as she staggered after her brother.

“Lunafreya, please, you don’t know where he’s been! He could be diseased or all you know!” He snarled.

The scoundrel let out in indignant, “Rude!” as he struggled and staggered awkwardly against him, but Ravus’ grip held firm. Abruptly, boy went utterly limp and Ravus momentarily floundered taking the troublemaker’s full weight. Unfortunately, this gave his sister ample time to catch up to them.

Luna lunged, wrapped her arms around the boy’s middle and very nearly pulled Ravus down again. “Noooooo! He’s mine! I saw him first! Get your own fiancé!” She cried.

The little pest had the gall to laugh at Ravus while he spluttered indignantly. He then tipped his head back to look up at Ravus with eyes full of mischief, “Sorry dude, ‘m taken. ‘Sides, you’re sooo not my type. Anybody everrr tell you tha' you come on too strong?”

Luna cackled uncontrollably at the look on her brother’s face. But the dark haired interloper was not yet finished with his mischief, for he turned his head and licked a sloppy, wet tongue across the hand gripping his shirt.

The hall echoed with howling laughter, and the furious shriek Ravus let loose as he seized his hand back was surely loud enough to raise the dead; or in the very least, loud enough to rouse a Queen from her slumber.

…………

Meanwhile:

“Hey Iggy, you seen Noct?” Gladio asked after having checked the bathroom twice over and come up empty handed. He even knocked on the ladies bathroom, just in case. Nothing.

Ignis peered at him for a moment then raised a hand, gesturing at the bar, “Of course, he’s right over…” He stopped, squinting at the empty seats, then turn, hand still raised as he swept across the room at large, coming to a stop at where Prompto was slumped on the table across from him. “Gladio,” He began again slowly, “Where is Noctis?”

Gladio had an unnerving sinking feeling in his gut.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad people are finding this stupid little idea I had funny! ^^

“Hand him over sister!”

“No!”

“Lunafreya!”

“NO!”

Waking in the middle of the night to find her children locked in a childish tug-of-war over battle over a young man, was not where Sylva Via Fleuret expected to find herself. Yet, here she is. And there they are.

“Ravus.” She called out calmly.

The effect was instantaneous; her eldest let out a startled squeak and released his hold the poor young man’s arm sending him stumbling straight into the arms of her daughter. The pair staggered comically until Lunafreya’s back hit the wall, where she steadied herself and pulled the other tightly to her chest.

Sylva surveyed the scene and continued as serenely as she could manage given the late hour, “Just what exactly is going on here? Who is this?”

Ravus opened his mouth to answer but Luna, in an uncharacteristic display of brashness, barrelled straight over him, “This is my Noctis!” She made a rather pitiful attempt at pulling herself and the young man up, “We met a -hic- coupla hours ago! And we’re gonna get marrieded!”

Sylva studied her daughter while her son sputtered and hissed out feverish denials. “Lunafreya, dear, are you drunk?”

“No!” Luna cried out, the picture of indignation. “…Maybe!” She scowled at her brother and pulled the young man, Noctis, closer to her chest, “What if I was?”

Noctis himself made no attempts to speak up, nor move beyond giving a small wave in her general direction. But she supposed that it might simply be that he is quite comfortable where he was, what with his face pressed tightly between Lunafreya’s breasts and all.

Sylva sighed and scrubbed a hand over her face. It was far too late for this; so late that it qualified as early. “That’s nice dear.” She yawned, “Now, how about we all go back to bed and you can tell me all about it in the morning.” Preferably when all parties were sober…

“I—! But! Moth—! W-w-we not just going to let this, this, stranger stay are we?” Her son stammered imploringly.

“Your sister is a grown woman Ravus.” Sylva reminded him.

“B-but—wait! Lunafreya! Where are going!?”

Luna paused in her uneven stride to whirl around unsteadily and declare, “We’re going up to my room to have sex!”

“Lunafreya!” Ravus wheezed, mortified.

Sylva yawned again and turned to go back to bed, “Alright sweetie, just try not to be too loud. Oh, and use protection.”

Ravus spluttered incredulously. “M-mother!”

“Yous wanted her to go to bed, didn’t chu?” Noctis helpfully supplied from his position tucked under Luna’s left arm.

Ravus whipped around, hands raised in preparation to strangle the intruder. “You!”

Luna held Noctis’ hand tight as they raced through the halls, laughing all the while, her furious hot on their heels. Sylva Via Fleuret went back to bed, but not before putting in a pair of earplugs.

……………..

Meanwhile:

Gladio was not panicking. Nope. Definitely not. He was Gladiolus Amicitia, Shield of the future King of Lucis, he did not panic; even when his charge decides to up and disappear on him.

No, he is not going to panic. Especially seeing as he is currently the only one sober enough to understand the magnitude of the disaster that losing the Crown Prince of Lucis at a bar in a foreign nation will bring.

He is going to remain calm and track down his wayward prince.

Then, once he’s back safe and sound, he is going to murder the little shit!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pushed to get another chapter out coz it's Noct's birthday~
> 
> Also, Gladio has zero confidence in Noct's ability to woo others. Jokes on him... ;P

“Alrigh’, mm’kay, but, but!” Noctis pulled back to look Luna in the eyes, “Wasn’t we gunna get us some ice cream sandwiches?”

“Oh! Yesss, we were… but…” Luna paused, staring intently at the way Noctis’ tongue swiped over his swollen lips, “But ‘m horny now.”

He began leaning in closer then abruptly pulled back again, eye shining, “Wait, wait! I had a great idea!! What if, what if! We had ice-cream sandwiches…in bed!” He exclaimed, emphasising his point with hands spread out and fingers wiggling. “It’d be like, like breakfast ‘n bed. But sexier. And with ice cream!”

Luna gasped and cupped his face tenderly, “That’s genius! I have truly found my soulmate! You’re jussst perfect!”

Noctis smiled dopily, gently taking hold of her hands and turning his head to kiss her palm, “You’re more perfecter! The most perfecterest of all!”

She surged forward, coming to a stop right before she claimed his lips and spoke, breath intertwining with his, “Hey, I had a great idea too…”

“Yeah?” He managed to breathe out, feeling he might vibrate straight out of his skin from anticipation.

“What if we licked the ice cream off each other’s—”

“STOP RIGHT THERE!” The door burst open, revealing a dishevelled, fuming Ravus.

Luna clicked her tongue, “Tch, you found us.” Shen then very pointedly wrapped her arms around Noctis’ neck, indicating she would not be moved from her place on his lap.

“Ugh, mood killer.” Noctis huffed. Making out in a cramped supply closet with a mop handle jamming uncomfortably into his back, might not actually be as sexy as TV made it out to be, but they were making it work!

Ravus turned a very interesting shade of purple as he desperately contained the high pitched scream that wanted to escape his throat.

……………

Meanwhile:

They found Noct’s jacket abandoned on a stool at the bar. Gladio held tightly to Prompto’s wrist as he questioned the barman, just to make sure he only had to search for one drunk friend tonight.

“Oh yeah, I seen that kid. He was with a woman. They left together, uh, I dunno, maybe half an hour ago?” The man shrugged, then smiled and waggled his eyebrows, “She was a real beauty, though. Lucky bastard.”

Gladio frowned and muttered distractedly, “Yeah, lucky…” A strange woman making off with the Prince of Lucis did not forebode well.

Prompto slammed into his side before he could ask anything else, slapping a hand urgently on his chest. “Gladio do chu know what dis meanssss!?”

“Uh—”

“Noct ditched ussss! For a girl!” He wailed, blue eyes shining with unshed tears, “How could he!? What everrr happened tah ‘bros before hoes’, huh!?”

Gladio sighed looking to Ignis, only to find the man squinting rather intently at his phone. He was left alone to placate the blonde while he cried and whined over Noct losing his virginity before him.

He didn’t want to jump to conclusions, but the question remained; who was this mystery woman and what were her intentions?

Still, in the off chance that it actually did turn out to be exactly as the barman implied, then Gladio really, truly, _was_ going to kill the brat once they found him...


End file.
